


Bathroom Fun

by Random_Quality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Bathroom Sex, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was in my drafts that I forgot about. Short hand job drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Fun

Harry’s hip rested against the sink counter that was in the men’s bathroom of the high end bar he and the other boys were at. “God, this place is a drag.” Zayn complained, sliding yup to the sink next to him. “Why did you drag us here?” He asked, glancing over at Harry.

“Because this is the only bar for A-listers, such as ourselves, in this area.” Harry smirked, playing with his phone.

"Oh we’re A-listers now?” He quirked an eyebrow at the other boy, reaching around him for a napkin to dry his hands. Harry puts his phone on the counter, grabbing Zayns belt loop and pulling him in, pushing his hands into Zayn’s back pockets.

“Well, at least I am. I don’t know about the rest of you.” Zayn rolled his eyes, but wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, leaning into his hands.

"Watch your ego, Styles. Might get you in trouble." Harry chuckled leaning down to kiss at Zayn’s neck.

"Hopefully the good kind." Zayn hmmed and tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe." Harry smiled against his neck, hand reaching down to undo Zayn’s jeans, and slipping his hand into his under ware. Zayn gasped, at the sudden feeling of cold on his hit dick.

"Harry! The door’s not even locked!" Harry just smirked and sucked on Zayns neck.

"H-Harry!" Zayn gasped, pulling Harry closer. Harry kissed him.

"Don’t be too load, babe. Don’t want someone to come investigate and see you like this, now do we?" Zayn moaned hips jerking into Harry’s hand. Harry speed up his movements, flicking his thumb over Zayn’s tip and rubbing his own arousal against Zayn’s thigh.

Zayn looked down and watched as Harry’s hand moved over his dick, stocking fast to the base the slowly to the tip and squeezing around the head. He bit is lip to keep the moans at bay. “Gonna, fuck, I’m going to come!” Zayn gasped, hips fucking into Harry’s hand. Harry pumped him faster, using the fabric to create more friction on the sensitive head.

Harry watched as Zayn fell apart, coming into his hand, mouth open and shivering. Harry quickly undid his own jeans and grabbed his throbbing cock, using Zayn’s come as a sort of lube. “Fuck, Zayn. You’re so hot like this. Fuck!” Harry moaned, jerking one more time before he released too.

They both stood their, panting against the sink counter as the came down from their highs. “I-I can’t believe you!” Zayn squeaked, fixing his pants, and turning to fix his hair.

Harry laughed, fixing his own pants and washing his hands. “It was hot, though. You have to admit.” Zayn huffed at him as Harry picked his phone back up and pulled Zayn to his side.

"Anyone could have walked in!" Harry smiled and stroked Zayns cheek fondly, pecking his red lips.

"I love you." He whispered, then help up his phone, "Say cheese!" Zayn laughed, loud and happy as Harry took the picture.

"You jerk! Erase that!!" Harry pecked his lips again,

"Nope" he said and ran out of the bathroom.

"Get back here you giant baby giraffe!"


End file.
